


The 'We ❤ Chat Noir' project

by MariCheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariCheng/pseuds/MariCheng
Summary: The Ladyblog is promoting an event so Paris can show Chat Noir how much he's appreciated.





	The 'We ❤ Chat Noir' project

**Author's Note:**

> My English is kinda rusty, so please forgive me for eventual spelling mistakes. Go love Chat Noir, now u_u

THE ‘WE ❤ CHAT NOIR’ PROJECT

A project promoted by: Marinette Dupain Cheng

 

In face of recent events, it was brought to my attention that sometimes Chat Noir doesn’t receive the attention he deserves. Therefore, the Ladyblog is promoting the ‘We ❤ Chat Noir’ project, which aims to reach Paris’ dearest kitten, to show him that we love him, yes, very much.

Chat Noir, if you are reading this, **WE LOVE YOU A WHOLE LOT!**

Anyway, here is the schedule for the project that starts next week, no delays.

Day 1 – we are going to encourage the flood of Chat Noir’s fanarts on the Ladyblog. WON’T BE ACCEPTED: sexy images, or images that somehow suggestive. This blog does not tolerate objectifying our heroes (or anyone, for that matter) and contents that do so will be deleted and the user, suspended.

Day 2- this day will be focused on stories about Chat Noir, real stories about the lives he saved (directly or indirectly)

Day 3 – on this day, people will post videos containing messages for Chat Noir. I ask that, for practical purposes, the videos are about one to three minutes long.

Day 4 – or, as I like to call it, the “Day of the random kindness”. There’s nothing like kindness to pay for the kindness. Do something kind for someone, make a stranger smile. On this day, there are no limits. Feel free to be kind to as many people you want. But, for one day, let’s all do our best (and avoid akumas... maybe?)

Day 5 – For this day, the participants will dress as Chat Noir, or with anything that resembles the hero. This has been already discussed in schools from grade 1 to 10, and all the students who have to wear uniforms will be allowed to participate in the project!

Day 6 – SURPRISE!

 

Anyone is free to join the project and I must emphasize that every day – EVERY DAY – is nice to thank the people who protect us and to remind them that we do care about them. As it was said before, this week we are focusing on Chat Noir because that little sunshine is absolutely precious, but is not treated as such sometimes (again, in face of recent events), and he deserves all the love in the world.

But no one needs a special project to tell your local hero that you’re thankful for everything they’ve done for you!

Offensive comments will be deleted and the users will be banned with no warning. We don’t need haters or hypocrites on this blog.

I’m counting on every one of you! Xoxo, Alya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why there are 6 days instead of 7? NO IDEA.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and please go love Chat Noir. Seriously. That boy needs love and I still won't accept all the suffering that's coming his way in canon ):


End file.
